Pokemon League of 8
by Yourfavpikachu
Summary: 10 year old boy from Pallet Town has been hiding on an island with 7 other people called Lonely Island for 2 months. An evil organization is after these 8 other people. What is so special about them? Why are they hiding on the island?


**Chapter 1**

There are 8 people in the treehouse on the island called Lonely Island. Enoch who is one of the 8 people was woken by someone. "Wake up Enoch it's time to go to the beach to meet someone there" said Pikachu. Enoch sat up, rubbed his eyes and complained. "I don't want to get up now. Please can it wait?"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on him and yelled. "NO we have to go now."

Enoch gets up after the shock and yells at Pikachu. "What the hell man. I'll get ready but are the others coming?"

Pikachu talks calmly. "No because it would be more special if you went first but don't worry about them. Let's get going alright."

"Ok I'm ready! I'll race ya!" said Enoch. He jumps off the treehouse onto a slide and lands onto the ground, and sprints down the path to the beach.

"Hey, you had a head start." Pikachu goes down the same route onto the path and uses quick attack.

"Were here at the beach Pikachu, where is the person you were talking about?" said Enoch.

"Uh Enoch he's over there walking towards us."

The person is wearing a black jacket with white strip lines going horizontal on the chest part. He's wearing the Official Pokémon League Expo hat and a white shirt with a poke ball in the middle, and regular black jeans. "Malachi….. Is that you…? I thought you were…" Enoch said sobbing.

**Flashback**

Enoch walks out of his room with his outfit on. He is wearing the Pokémon league expo hat with a black shirt. The jeans are black and he's wearing Michel Jordan shoes. "Yes, I finally turned 10! I get to choose a Pokémon!" He walks to the lab and meets the one and only Professor Oak.

"Hey there what is your name?" said the Professor.

Enoch runs to the professor and speaks ecstatically. "My name is Enoch Merchant. I came here for a starter Pokémon."

The Professor gets startled by his excitement. "Well… Enoch Merchant I'm afraid we have no more starter Pokémon available."

Enoch whined to the professor. "Do you have any Pokémon to give? If you do please give it to me I'll do anything to have one. Please anything please."

Professor Anime sweat dropped. "Well I do have one Pokémon I can give you."

Enoch looked really desperate. "I'll take it."

"Well it's a Pikachu it ran off somewhere around town. If you can find it'll be yours. Oh and here are your Poke balls and Pokedex."

Professor Oak hands the stuff to Enoch and he starts to run off to find Pikachu. "Thank you Professor Oak everything!"

"Good luck Enoch and have fun."

Enoch walks out of the door of the lab and walks to his neighbor's but suddenly his neighbor runs out the door after him. "Enoch get down. GERNADE."

The neighbor dives at Enoch and pushes him and himself out of the way.

"What just happened? Malachi what the HELL just happened?" yelled Enoch at his unconscious friend.

"Dang it. We need some medical attention."

"Enoch are you alright?" asked Malachi

Enoch stares at him with a worried look. "Yeah I'm alright but do you know why the grenade hit us?"

Malachi stands up and grabs Enoch, he runs to a group of trees. "Yeah I know why but there are people coming so we should hide until it's safe to go."

Enoch peeks through the trees and looks back with a scared expression. "Ok but why did the grenade hit us?"

"I'll tell you later. Stay quiet, there are people here."

There are two people in Team Rocket uniforms having a conversation right near where Malachi and Enoch were. "What the hell man. Do not do random crap like that. If we got spotted then we could have been toast." Said Team Rocket Grunt one.

Team Rocket Grunt two rolls his eyes at Team Rocket Grunt one (Rocket Grunt 1). "Ok I WON'T does random crap again alright."

Rocket Grunt 1 nods' at him confirming his statement. "Remember we have to find the kid who just turned 10 in this town and kidnap him. Then return to the boss. The 7 others will be there too, just like Giovanni planned it."

The conversation returns to Enoch and Malachi. "Malachi there after me man. There after ME." panicked Enoch.

Malachi looks at him like he was a weirdo. "Dude stay cool, I got a plan."

Enoch looks at him surprisingly. "Really what is it?"

"The world is in big danger. Team Rocket wants to take over Kanto then team up with other bad organizations and take over the world. They start here in Kanto. There 8 kids in each region that have special abilities but they are limited. They want to possess these kids. The Pokémon Leagues have taken notice of this and have been taking a look out for any signs of the crime. The Kanto League organization has found out that you are one of the 8 in this region. They told me to bring you a Pokémon and tell you this. The Pikachu you are looking for is coming. When Pikachu gets here, you need to go with Pikachu to an island called Lonely Island. Now GO, Pikachu is here. The 7 other kids will meet you there too. Also I'll deal with the Team Rocket Grunts with my Charmander."

Enoch looks dumbfounded by this news. "Ok but will we see each other again?"

"Yes we will I promise." Malachi said sobbing

"Hey guys I'm here. Enoch we need to go. Oh nice to meet you my trainer." said Pikachu smiling happily.

Enoch is yet again dumfounded by his power he has. "Nice to meet you Pikachu. Should we get going?"

"Yeah let's go." Pikachu runs to the beach near the trees where they were.

Enoch stares at Malachi for a solid 10 seconds. "I guess this is it."

Tears are coming out of Malachi's eyes. "Yeah it is. I'll miss you man. I will." The two hug for a while.

Enoch lets go and starts running the same direction Pikachu was going.

"Bye Enoch….. bye."

**End of Flashback**

To be continued…


End file.
